


For You, Anything

by cxmxtxry_drxvx



Series: My Chemical Romance Oneshots [2]
Category: Desolation Row - My Chemical Romance (Music Video), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fights, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Protective Gerard Way, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxmxtxry_drxvx/pseuds/cxmxtxry_drxvx
Summary: Frank shows up at Gerard's injured and explains what happened, Gerard is quick to get revenge.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: My Chemical Romance Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840165
Kudos: 16





	For You, Anything

**Author's Note:**

> tw // violence and the f slur

Frank limped up the path to Gerard’s door, and knocked before resting his body weight on the wall as he waited for his best friend to open the door. Hearing footsteps approaching and the sound of keys being picked up, he pushed off of the wall. A sudden shooting pain in his leg caused him to fall forward into the arms of Gerard. “Frank are you okay? What happened?” Frank stood up only to wince from his injured leg, and grab on to Gerard’s shoulder to balance himself. “Shit Frank, come here.” Gerard swung his arm around Frank’s shoulder and gently hooked one under his knees. Then proceeded to carefully scoop Frank up into his arms and carry him to the sofa bridle style. 

Placing him down he made his way into the kitchen to grab the first aid kit. “So, Frank, what happened and who did this to you?” he asked as he sat beside Frank and began to tend to his wounds. “Well, I was walking home and some guy jumped me from behind and tried to stab me.” Gerard nodded as he moved down Frank’s leg and began cleaning the cut there. “So i tried to fight back and-” Frank hissed, “sorry sugar, I just don’t want you to get infected, it’ll be over soon i promise.” Frank blushed at the pet name and nodded, “and I managed to get a few hits in before the guy ran off.” Gerard smiled at him and put down the disinfectant, “Frank can you bandage your own leg or do you need my help with that too” Frank tried to move but winced, “shit, Rarar can you help please.” Frank looked at Gerard, pain weaved through his features. “Of course, sugar,” Gerard stood up, leaning over Frank, “You don’t mind do you?” he asked, reaching towards Frank’s belt. Frank shook his head and Gerard continued to undo Frank’s belt, pulling down his jeans and throwing them on the floor. He then sat at the edge of the sofa and propped Frank’s leg up on his thigh. Seeing Frank wince he paused for a few seconds before beginning to wrap Frank’s leg, “who did this to you, sugar?” Gerard finished wrapping Frank’s leg and looked up at him, smiling sweetly.Frank sighed, “it was that Troy kid, who keeps calling us slurs when we pass him.” Gerard’s eyes went dark as he stood up, “stay here, sweetheart, i’ll deal with him.” He went to leave but Frank grabbed his arm, “you don’t have to do this Rarar” Gerard turned to Frank and smiled, “for you, sugar, anything.” 

He made his way out of his house, locking it behind him, and strolled to an alley where he found Troy, “so the f*ggot finally arrives,” Troy mused. Gerard grabbed his collar and slammed him onto the wall, “if you think for one second you’ll get away with what you did.” Gerard smirked to himself at the thought of everything he could do to Troy. “Awww, come to get revenge for your little f-” Gerard slammed his fist into Troy’s head, the power causing it to hit against the brick wall. He then threw him to the floor and kicked him in the stomach. “Don’t. You. Ever. Hurt. Him. Again.” he growled, delivering a sharp kick with each word. Crouching down he glared at Troy, “Understand?” Troy groaned out a yes, to which Gerard smiled and made his way back home.

He entered his home and immediately made his way over to Frank, who was now sitting up on the couch. “Rarar, thank god you’re okay.” Frank sighed out as he saw Gerard, who sat down beside him. “Of course I'm alright, sugar and Troy has been dealt with.” Gerard wrapped an arm around Frank and looked down. “Rarar, is something wrong?” Gerard removed his arm and moved to face Frank, who in turn looked at him. He stared into Frank’s eyes and glanced down at his lips, “I love you so fucking much, sugar” he breathed out and moved to press his lips against Frank’s, who quickly returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck. “I love you too Rarar.”


End file.
